The present invention pertains to beverage dispensing systems. In particular, the present invention regards a dispensing container comprising an outer enclosure which houses a fluid filled inner container.
Beverages, in particular many varieties of wine, are often stored and dispensed in containers that hold a greater volume of liquid than normally accommodated in bottles. These containers are often cube-shaped to maximize volumetric efficiency and to reduce the storage, handling, and other complications that arise in conjunction with managing multiple bottles. These containers are typically constructed of paper or fiberboard that has been treated to be watertight, and include a tap or spigot to allow the included beverage to be dispensed on demand.
However, these large volume containers have a number of inherent disadvantages. While these containers are functional, they are not attractive and often are associated with poor quality beverages even when the beverage contained is of a high quality. These containers are usually aesthetically unappealing, do not provide container puncture protection, do not provide insulating functionality, are often perceived as associated with a low quality product, and lack an efficient mechanism to allow complete emptying of the container.
There are many prior designs of beverage storage systems. However, none fully address the problems outlined above, nor provide an adequate solution.